Lily Redfern
'Lily Redfern '''is a 400 year old lamia vampire, and the second-oldest daughter of Hunter Redfern and the witch Maeve Harman. She is also the younger sister of Garnet, the younger half-sister of Chervil, and older sister of Dove and Roseclear. Of all Hunter's children, Lily is the strongest supporter of her father's darker motives and shares his hatred for human beings. In The Chosen, she serves as Hunter's mediary to Quinn for the blood feast, and helps Quinn in selecting and gathering young girls for the human slave trade which will supply the blood feast, in exchange for a high salary. She is ultimately destroyed in ''Huntress ''accidentally by Jez Redfern when Lily, after fatally wounding Jez, threatens to stake Jez's soulmate, Morgead Blackthorn. Physical Appearance Lily is described as being very beautiful, like all lamia, with "camellia-petal" skin, straight black hair and the tawny yellow eyes of her father Hunter. However, while human, Quinn had described her as "evil" due to seeing such a quality in those same eyes, and Rashel Jordan had described them as being the same color of "amber or topaz....or a hawk's". Despite her escape from the enclave mansion fire in ''The Chosen, in later appearances Lily's face is faintly scarred from burns, although this is hardly visible unless her face is closely inspected or flushed. Personality People who encounter Lily often describe her as "cold" or emotionless, with a voice like "Arctic wind", even without knowing her personally. One human even compares her to an "ice princess"; this is considered admirable to some, notably the teenage members of the Crypt club in Boston. Lily appears to be close with Hunter, sharing many of his ideals and views. Like him, she has little respect, even open disgust, for humans, simply regarding them as food and vermin, in addition referring to the half-human Jez Redfern as a "mutant" and "freak". Lily demonstrates a quick mind, picking up Quinn's change in demeanor around Rashel with suspicion; in Huntress ''Jez even describes her as "a born strategist". She also appears to have some skill with diplomacy, as she is able to act as Hunter's intermediary, first to Quinn for the capture of the human girls for the Night World slave trade, then to secure the first Wild Power for her father. However, when things fail to go her way, Lily shows a tendency to lose her cool demeanor and react with lethal rage. History The second daughter of Hunter Redfern and Maeve Harman, Lily is preceded by one elder sister, Garnet, also lamia, and succeeded by two younger sisters, Dove (a lamia vampire as well), and Roseclear Harman, a witch. Lily, Garnet and Dove were raised by Hunter, while Roseclear was taken by Maeve to keep her away from Hunter, as well as to be formally trained as in witchcraft. Of all her family, as stated prior, Lily has the closest connection with her father, sharing many of his ideals and acting as his close associate, in addition to having inherited his unique yellow eyes. It is unknown whether Hunter reciprocates Lily's affection and loyalty towards him, due to the premium he places on male heirs, but he does at one point briefly praise Lily's own disdain for humans. Lily is shown to have a good working relationship with her adopted brother, Quinn. The two work efficiently to run the human slave trade, although Lily becomes distrusting of Quinn upon seeing his temperamental behavior, especially regarding one of the captured girls (Rashel Jordan). It is additionally revealed that Lily was once offered by Hunter as an alternative bride for Quinn when Quinn requested to marry Lily's younger sister, Dove. Lily also comes to his aid, alongside her father and sister, Garnet, when Quinn is attacked and nearly killed by his own father. ''The Chosen Lily runs the slave trade with Quinn, frequenting the night club, The Crypt, to lure in unsuspecting and vulnerable teenage girls. She gains a reputation for being both seductive and cold, nicknamed the 'Ice Princess'. It turns out that Lily is acting on behalf of her father, Hunter. She almost dies when Nyala sets the enclave where the vampires have gathered on fire, but is ultimately revealed to have escaped in Huntress, albeit with minor scarring. ''Huntress'' After surviving the fire from The Chosen, Lily is recruited by Hunter to find and capture the first Wild Power, which the vampire gang leader Morgead claimed to have had, and would only exchange for a place on the Night World Council. However, after the human girl Iona is proven not to be the Wild Power and witnessing the halting of the BART train by the blue fire, Lily deduces that the Wild Power is either Claire Goddard or Hugh Davis, and in the custody of Jez, and therefore she captures all three in addition to Morgead. The four are brought under heavy guard to a house where they are interrogated by Lily. Jez is additionally beaten for the truth. However, when it is brought to her attention by Pierce Holt, a traitor among Jez and Morgead's former gang, that the Wild Power is acting subconsciously to help others, Lily decides to stake Jez to coerce either the Wild Power to reveal themselves or to force Jez to reveal their identity. However, when Lily attempts to press Jez further by ordering Morgead to be staked, Jez is revealed to be the true Wild Power and activates the blue fire due to her blood being shed. She proceeds to accidentally incinerate the building and all in it, save Claire, Morgead and Hugh, to save her soulmate. Lily is caught in the blaze and killed by Jez. Powers and Abilities Lily appears to have all the regular abilities of any lamia, including mind control, enhanced agility and grace, and great beauty. She additionally appears to be a strong fighter, as, upon hitting Jez, the latter notes that Lily landed "a pretty good blow" in spite of Jez's own experience as a hardened fighter. Furthermore, she seems to have access to the advanced vampire ability known as Power, described as "a black aura" surrounding her, which can be focused and utilized for devastating psychic attacks, including on other vampires. Appearances * Daughters of Darkness (mentioned) *''The Chosen '' *''Huntress '' Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Lamia Category:Redfern Family Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists